Sand for Snow
by KuyaNR
Summary: Two Christmas shorts:  Three kids sneak downstairs to find Santa, what will they discover?  Shikamaru spends the holiday season somewhere with much less snow than he's used to on a Christmas night...
1. Secret Santa

Secret Santa

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

**A/N **

**So it's cutting it a little closer to usual, but I still made it. Thanks for reading what few stories I've posted this year, and Merry Christmas to all. Hopefully I'll see you guys next year :)**

**KuyaNR**

They were entirely silent as the crept downstairs, save for the slightly larger of the three causing the wood to creak.

The one in the middle turned around and put a finger to her mouth, conveying an angry look that resembled her mother.

The boy at the front gave a yawn, not really caring about the noise. If he was right, it wouldn't really matter anyway.

"Hey Inora," Shikato began. "Don't be so troubling to your bro."

"Yeah well, Santa may have caught us if he was any louder," she snapped back.

Choujoom scratched his head. "Sorry."

"Come on."

They slowly made their way to the lounge, and found what they were looking for.

A plump man in a red suit, sitting on a chair next to a plate of what once had cookies, and a glass of milk.

"Santa!" Inora squealed, before her mouth was cupped by the young Nara.

He rolled his eyes. "Girls," he whispered, before leading the two to a better view of the sleeping Santa.

"See Shikato? He is real," his friend whispered.

Shikato ignored him and walked up to Santa, observing the red swirls on his cheeks.

He smirked, before pulling the beard down.

Inora's smile turned to a blank expression. "Dad?"

Chouji woke up to see the three kids staring at him. His kids doing so in disbelief.

"Um, uh, why, uh, why are you kids up?"

"You mean Santa isn't real?"

Chouji tried to suppress the worried look on his face. "Well you see kids..."

And then a shadowy figure appeared at the window, bearing an odd hat and a large sack on his bag.

The three kids looked at the mysterious man as he disappeared behind a house. Moments later, the silhouette of the man returned, only this time, in the sky, flying across the horizon with the shadows of reindeer pulling the sleigh.

"Explain that, Shikato," Inora said after a moment.

Chouji sighed in relief, before telling the kids to go back to bed, including an awe stricken Shikato.

When they had finally gone to their rooms, Chouji stepped outside.

"Thanks for saving my hide, 'Santa.'"

Santa stepped out, before removing the disguise and showing his true self.

Shikamaru pulled off a jutsu and manipulated the shadow to look once again look like Santa on his sleigh.

He smirked. "Just as well I felt like inviting you for a late drink."

Chouji laughed. "For a seven year old, your kid knows too much."

Shikamaru released the jutsu and tilted his head in the direction to the nearest bar.

"Come on. Let's get something to drink."

Chouji slapped him on the back as they began to walk.

"Eggnog's on me."


	2. Sand for Snow

Sand over snow

"A little different to what you normally expect this time of year, right?"

Shikamaru turned around to face the woman behind the voice.

He shrugged. "It's not so bad. At least you don't have to deal with troublesome kids hurling snowballs at you, nor do you have to deal with wet walkways and hammocks."

Temari laughed softly. "Idiot," she said, before joining him at the edge of her brother's balcony.

The two of them enjoyed the cool wind of Christmas Eve in the Sand village. It was the first time Gaara had let someone join the family for Christmas.

It was also the first time Gaara had decided to celebrate it.

"We can't exactly make snowmen or ride sleighs, but we can make sand angels, or decorate the tree," Temari said after a while.

"Activities that are too troublesome right now," he replied.

She rolled her eyes. "Why bother coming along here for Christmas then?"

"Have you seen my dad when he gets back from a Christmas party? I'd rather be decorating a tree with someone as troublesome as you then have to deal with that."

After a punch to the shoulder, Temari rested her head on it and just continued to enjoy the view.

"Wasn't what I was looking for, but close enough."

Shikamaru smirked in reply.

A moment later, Kankuro opened the door.

"Save it for the mistletoe, you two," he grinned.

"Presents come first."

He signaled for them to come inside, before leaving them alone to follow.

"Thanks for inviting me over, woman."

She smiled, and began to walk to the door.

"Merry Christmas, cry baby."

End.


End file.
